Prussian Silesia Province
Please do not edit this account without my permission. Thank you. MoonlitCrusnik Prussian Silesia Province (プロイセン・シュレジエン・州, Puroisen Shurejien-shū) is a character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She was given the name Veronica Gottlieb (ベロニカ・ゴットリーブ, Beronika Gottorību) in 2013 but her first name was later changed to the spelling, Veronika in 2015. She is also often called Liegnitz (レグニツァ, Regunitsu~a)to differentiate her from her siblings. Appearance 2013 Design Liegnitz had bright blonde hair and Heterochromia iridium eyes, her right being a light green and her left being a bright blue. She wears her hair short, to her shoulders and messy, covering her right eye. 2015 Design Liegnitz hair has changed to a whitish blonde, being a shade between Germany's and Prussia's. She has Heterochromia iridium eyes, her right being a light green and her left being a bright blue. She wears her hair in a short cut, ending just above her shoulders and combed over her right eye. She has a small and almost frail figure with small curves. She wears a simplified version of the traditional clothing of a girl from Lower Silesia, being a white long sleeved dress with a frilled collar, a yellow vest like top over it and a white apron skirt with no top and black small heeled, slip-on shoes. The dress has a black strip upon the bottom of it as well as the apron having a yellow strip along the bottom of it. She is always wearing a choker like necklace with the iron cross upon it but in red outlined with black. She also has a small clip in her hair, being on the left side, pinning some of her hair back; it is silver in color and appears much like a gem, being a star in shape. She has a few scars in which she keeps hidden under all her clothing. A long scar traces down her back from her right shoulder to her left hip, as well as smaller scars upon her arms, mainly on her upper arms but a few on her forearms. Personality And Interests Liegnitz expresses herself in a rather shy manner, for many reasons. She lived with only a few people for so many years and this caused her to be quiet and shy around others who she did not know. She finds that she can open up more around people who she considers family, that consisting of Prussia, Germany, Austria and her two siblings. Because of this, she is sometimes seen as withdrawn towards certain people when she is around her 'family'. However, there are some people she can interact with more than the random person she meets, them being friends of those she thinks of family. Something that causes the shy and quiet front she's built is her feelings of being uncomfortable around others and her accent, which she thinks is fairly think. She thinks people have trouble understanding her and this thus causes a slight stutter to her speech, causing her to be even more difficult to understand. When people do get close enough to her to get past the quiet front she has, people would realize some difference to how she'll act around them. She gets more cheery and friendly, being fairly kind and caring, have an almost loyal connection to those close to her. She becomes more talkative, though not by much and smiles a lot more, expressing herself more. She dislikes conflict and fighting in anyway, considering herself to be a pacifist, and as a result, often keeping distance from any kind of conflict. She enjoys spending much of her time either by an open window or in the outdoors, though always in the shade when it is sunny. She prefers to sit where she can smell the fresh air and relax easily. She can often times be found looking flowers, often times arranging them in many vases when she gets home. She also can be caught, when she is alone, to be humming to herself and sometimes even singing little tunes she thought up. However, if she is seen and she knows this, she will stop immediately and quiet down quite fast. The only people she feels comfortable about singing is Austria, Hungary and Prussia. She also seems to enjoy cooking, having been taught by Hungary turning her stay and all her visits. The girls often will either be cooking or having Liegnitz try on some dresses. That is another thing that Liegnitz seems to enjoy, dressing up, but she never likes to show it off, being too nervous to go around walking in it. She feels more comfortable in her traditional clothing, deciding that is what she should keep wearing. She does enjoy spending time with those she considers family, loving to just sit and listen. With Austria, she loves to listen to him talk of music and play such music, finding much enjoyment in the melodies he plays. With Hungary, she enjoys the conversations they have and how open she can be with the older woman. With Prussia, she likes the fact she can be somewhat herself around him and finds much enjoyment when he acts up and claims how awesome he is, often times agreeing with him. With Germany, she likes to sit silently with him, either reading or just listening to the quiet sounds around them. With her siblings, she simply enjoys to spend time with them, either listening to what they have to say and simply talk to them around random things. Relationships Austria Liegnitz considers herself to be the younger sister of Austria, though they may not be directly related. It's because he protected and governed her country before that she is certain of their connection. She enjoys spending time with him, often sitting near as he plays music and at times he even would try to teach her. She sadly has no real talent in producing music, however, he does find enjoyment in her singing along or making up lyrics for his pieces. Prussia Liegnitz thinks of Prussia as an older brother, for he raised her for quite a while on two separate occasions. Even though they are never going to be related, she still treats him as family for that was how she grew up. As a result, she looks up to him quite a bit, especially the fact that he could interact with just about anyone. Because of this fact, she often watches him to try and get more outgoing herself. Prussia has mentioned to her that he also thinks of her as family, even if he does tease her at times. It's these times that she wants to distance herself from him and is often found with either Germany or someone else. Germany Liegnitz considers herself close to Germany, even though she ends up spending more time with Prussia than him. She thinks him as a brother as well, looking to him much like Prussia, though for different reasons. She thinks of him as a strong pillar that she can rely and lean on, to learn from and be protected by. Though, at times, she has noticed that he gets annoyed with her, but also times that he enjoys her company. However, she is not so into his training sessions and often will sneak away when he begins them, much to his irritation, she has noticed. Hungary Liegnitz did not think much of Hungary when she first met the woman when under the care of Austria but as time went on, she began to bond with the older woman. She began to address her as an older sister, much to Hungary enjoyment. She has noticed how Hungary enjoys to have Liegnitz try on many dresses, some that were Hungary's old clothing and even new ones she has purchased for the girl. Liegnitz at moments feels spoiled by the older woman but does not do anything to cause the woman anger, for she does fear that frying pan of hers. She has witnessed it's powers on Prussia. When there is something she is confused about, she often goes to Hungary first, thinking she'd understand the most, be it something more personal or some information. Italy Liegnitz knew of Italy from talk from both Prussia, Austria and Hungary, finally meeting him after spending some time with Germany. She was surprised by the older male being so scared. However, she was very nervous when she officially met him, for he kept on calling her bella. It was later explained to her by Germany what the word had meant. She gets along fairly well with him but often times won't say much, because she is nervous around him, much to his surprise. Romano (South Italy) Liegnitz had heard of Romano from some talks with Italy, being told much of the older sibling. When she did meet him, she was a little surprised by his words, for she had been with Germany at the time. When Romano had noticed her there, he clammed up and was red with embarrassment, most likely from the words he had used in front of a lady. They have not talked or interacted much, but from the little she does know of him, she thinks of him as a fairly pleasant person, when he is not angry. Japan Liegnitz never knew of Japan until she met him while with Italy, Prussia and Germany at a time. She surprised to find someone who was more quiet than her but found much comfort in talking to him. However, most of their interactions is spent in silence, but it is a very comfortable silence. Spain Liegnitz is very quiet when around Spain, having met him when visiting Italy at one time. His friendly nature appeals to her but she finds it difficult to talk to him because of how outgoing he is. She hopes with the more she interacts with him, the more she could open up to him. Poland Liegnitz met Poland during the union and the division of Silesia, finding him slightly intimidating and too out there. She feels a certain sense of caution that she should keep her distance from him, and with good reason. Russia Liegnitz is slightly terrified of the larger man, one for his size, two for the aura he sometimes emits and three, for there is a moment when she was under his command for a certain amount of time when with Prussia. She stuck with Prussia for a long time during those times, often hiding behind Prussia from the larger male. Upper Silesia (Regierungsbezirk Oppeln) Liegnitz gets along well with Oppeln, her older brother, who is very protective of her. She enjoys spending time with him, except when he hangs out with Poland, which is when she keeps her distance from the both. She knows that the saddens her brother when she does stay away from him, but she feels that she cannot be with him when this happens. Lower Silesia (Regierungsbezirk Breslau) Liegnitz spends quite a bit of time with Breslau, her older sister, but Breslau does not spend much time with her. Liegnitz does not know why her older sister would prefer to spend time on her own than with her own family. However, when Breslau says she'd prefer to be alone, Liegnitz will leave her, though, much to the younger sibling's sadness. She realizes that this much be how her brother feels when she distance herself from him. Name Veronika is the German variation of the English name, Veronica; which is a Latin alteration of the Greek, Berenice; having two meanings, Bringing Victory in Greek; and True Image in Latin/English. Gottlieb is the German spelling of the Germanic, Goteleib, a surname comprised from the elements; got, God and lueb, '''Dear, Beloved'. '' Trivia *No birthday was given for Prussian Silesia Province, as it never really became an independent nation. Silesia was first under the command of Holy Roman Empire, extending to Austria, then a part of it came under the power of Prussia, becoming Prussian Silesia Province. *As a child, Liegnitz grew up mostly with Prussia and Germany, soon be raised for a bit by Austria and then later under the guidance of Russia with Prussia. *Veronika was created in the month of July in 2013, being just over two years old presently and is still undergoing creation, being constantly remade, added upon and even having facts taken out. As she is still considered in construction, she is presently not finish, and I doubt she ever will be. File:Military_Silesia.jpeg|Liegnitz Military Uniform File:Prusilesia_2013_design.jpg|2013 Design File:PruSilesia.jpg|2015 Design Category:Female Countries Category:Former Country Category:Fanmade characters Category:Hetalia APH